


When we finally know we love eatchother

by jaziku



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, My First Fanfic, Smut, but not that bad smut, winwin loses control, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaziku/pseuds/jaziku
Summary: Yuta sat next to him in the car and fell asleep. Not so bad right? Wrong.-Yuta fell asleep and made Winwin hard. What happens back at the dorms?-





	When we finally know we love eatchother

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this is my first fanfic so it ain't so detailed. >>  
> Aand my first language isn't English so sorry for the mistakes.   
> also most of my fics will probably be of Yuta and Sicheng...

Yuta was there, he always was. So how do you expect that Sicheng wouldn't fall in love with him? And at this moment Sicheng was losing self-control. 

Yuta sat next to him in the car and fell asleep. Not so bad right? Wrong.   
That asshole didn't know how to put his seatbelt on and now his head is on Sichengs crotch. With the pumps of the road and the fact that the older was a really lazy sleeper and moved alot Sichengs pants were getting a little too tight. And the irritating thing is that the older looked so calm while he was making his friend hard.   
-  
They arrived at the dorms and Taeyong told Sicheng to wake his hyung up, but he was scared. What if Yuta notices. Would he think that he's disgusting?   
He didn't have time to think more about it.  
"Hyung. We're here", the Chinese boy said and moved the sleeping boy more on to his tighs and not directly his dick.   
A slight 'hmm' was heard from the boy but he didn't move. "Please, I'm uncountable", Sicheng said with a flustered voice and the boys' eyes shot open.   
His eyes looked hurt and sad as he made eye contact with Sichengs eyes.   
"I'll move", the Japanise boy said a little sadness in his voice, got up and left the car. Sichengs crotch felt cold, he wanted Yuta back to it. But he would never say it out loud.  
\-   
Sicheng had to wait until Yuta came from the shower before he could go anywhere else than their room.   
But his jeans were way too tight at this point. He couldn't stop thinking about his hyung.   
The slight pressure that came on to his dick with the weight of his head. And the way he changed his position and rubbed his cheek against the fabric near the head of the cock. 

He couldn't wait and started to palm himself throw the jeans and hoped that his shower would last for a little longer. The thought of that didn't help either.   
Imagining his hyungs wet body made him harder and Sicheng didn't think that it was possible. He tightened his grip and moaned of pleasure. He let his body rest on the bed and kept the movement on. Sicheng tried to keep himself quiet but a couple of moans escaped his mouth as the door to his and Yutas room opened. 

"Winko! It's your tu-", Yuta started but couldn't finish his sentence. The sight in front of him was the best he thought he's ever seen.   
Sicheng with his white t-shirts hem in his mouth back arcing up as he palmed himself and murmuring Yutas name into the fabric.   
"Winko", Yuta whispered as Sicheng notices him. He doesn't know what to do.  
He wants to apologize and hide.   
But he doesn't know which to first so he just murmurs something in Mandarine and tries to run past the boy. But Yutas still damp arm takes hold of his and throws him back to the bed. 

"You're so hot Sicheng", Yuta said under his breath and walked closer to the bed. "Hyung I'm sorry", the younger tried to explain but looking at the older was hard, especially when he only had a towel around his body. "Where you thinking about me hmm?" the older teased as he climbed to the bed now practically sitting on Sichengs lap. "I-", was all he could say until the older move further up and grinded down on his dick.   
Shattered moans of pleasure filled Yutas ears and he felt himself getting hard. "Do you like me Winko?" Yuta asked and he nodded.   
Sicheng didn't want to be honest but knew lying wouldn't make any sense in this scenario. 

He was gifted with a brightest of smiles Sicheng thinks he's ever seen and a quick peck on his cheek. "I love you too", Yuta answered little too happily in Sichengs opinion. But then his mood changed. 

"Do you want me to help you?" he asked while breathing into the youngers ear and pushing his body down. "Please hyung. It's starting to hurt", he replied in between his moans and he could hear the older giggle. He felt shy and embarrassed but he was defeated. "How long have you been like this darling?" he asked and the other boy started to feel his cheeks to get color. "Since you fell asleep on my lap in the car", Sicheng answered and Yuta started to feel weak. "I thought you didn't like that I was there, I felt hurt", he answered and this time the younger laughed. "I didn't want you to notice that I was hard", he said and Yuta grinned. "But then we would have gotten to this part quicker."

Now, Sicheng was fully naked on the bed with swollen lips and marks all over his neck, squirming and whimpering as Yutas fingers were touching his prostate. Luckily their room was far from the others and Yuta got to hear his beautiful voice. 

When he was able to add a third finger into the younger he threw his towel away and put a condom on his leaking cock. 

Yuta was untouched but seeing Sicheng like this and hearing him made him go crazy. 

Yuta didn't ask anything but lubergaded himself and pushed the tip in. The younger moaned in shock but wouldn't have it any other way. 

He had dreamed of this so many times and now that it was happening he wanted him deeper.   
So he took hold of the olders hips and pulled him deeper inside. 

Yuta moaned at the feeling of the others boys wet walls squeezing him tightly.   
"Eager aren't we", Yuta said mockingly and started to move his hips. "Just- fuck. Mmmm harder", Sicheng said out and the older did as told.

Sicheng was in heaven. Seeing his hyungs pleasure filled face and hearing his moans and their skin slapping against each other as the older started to move even faster, and faster. And Yuta thought the same. Hearing the younger moan his -and only his- name out loud and feeling his walls squeezing tight.  
Said older kissed the younger and Sicheng started to see stars. "Will you come for me?" Yuta asked in a soft voice still lightly touching his lips. With that, he came and tightened his walls around the older even tighter. Yuta came soon after that and kept fucking Sicheng past his and his own orgasm. 

Sicheng didn't want that Yuta would leave inside of him but he did and he felt empty. 

"You are amazing", Yuta said as he took the condom off and wiped the sperm of Sichengs chest.   
"And I feel empty and cold", the younger complied and Yuta laughed. "Yes yes darling", he said as he laid next to the younger and let him cuddle him as he took the blanket and put it on top of them. 

Sichengs hair tickled Yutas nose but that didn't matter. They both were happy, in love and drifting to sleep.


End file.
